My Worse Enemy Love Story
by lvnyaoigurly
Summary: Stiles is tired of Derek and his crap and finally confronts him when he shows up randomly at his house. Stiles pushes him to far and gets something he didn't expect. Derek/Stiles
1. Chapter 1

**My worse enemy Chapter 1**

_**Fanfiction was being dumb on my computer and wouldn't let me change my catagory from movie to the TV show teen wolf, so I had to repost it again changing the title to add love story. It's the same story though so don't worry!**_

_**So anyways... yeah this is Derek/stiles story so if you don't like then don't read it. Right now it's T for language but rating will go up due to future chapters. Hope you enjoy! :)**_

* * *

><p>I'm home on a Friday night doing homework…again. I wouldn't be if Scott didn't keep on ditching me for Allison then I wouldn't have this problem. I need to get back to focusing on writing this stupid essay. But I can't stop thinking about who the alpha wolf could be that killed all those people.<p>

At first I thought that it was Derek Hale but, I was proven wrong. I mean you can't blame me for suspecting him, I mean he's a total creep! He's a total stalker! You'll be talking to somebody and then you turn around and he's there! Breathing over your shoulder with his dog stench breath. He doesn't make a sound so you don't even see it coming. I know that he's all werewolf or whatever so he can do that kind of stuff but, does he have to do it like all the frickin time. I mean who does that crap! Why can't he knock on the door like any damn normal person? Then again… I always climb through Scott's window so I guess that I can't really judge him. Still, he's a creep and I don't trust him.

Yeah so back to my essay I should finish this then I could look more up about werewolves. I sigh and speak out of frustration. "Who could be that alpha wolf?"

"Good question" said a husky voice behind me. My body was filled with chills from head to toe with fear and shock. I did 180 turn to find the owner of who the voice belonged to. Of course it's none other then the stalker Derek.

"What the hell man you can't just show up at my house and creep up behind me! You nearly gave me a heart attack dude!" I exasperated. Seriously this guy needs to get a life because this creeping from behind people is just messed up.

"I need your help from your help at finding out who the alpha dog could be" he replied to me as he stepped closer to my computer chair that I was currently sitting in. I looked up to him in confusion "Me? Of all people to ask, you're asking me? Why don't you ask your wolf buddy Scott? He's the one part of the alpha's wolf pack not me." I replied

"True. Even though you can be an annoying ass, it's hard for me to admit but your.." silence fell and he tilted his down staring at the floor. I was getting annoyed that he wasn't finishing his sentence. "What? Hard for you to admit to me what? Huh? You can't just stop in the middle of your sentence dude." Seriously this guy pisses me off.

"You're still a smart kid who is really working hard to help this case unlike Scott. Seems like he doesn't give a damn that this alpha wolf is killing all these people. But, you do and that's why I need your help also." He finished and finally looked up at me.

"Okay first of all I'm not a kid. Second of all I know that I'm smart but you're the one who keeps acting like I'm the idiot around here. Third, I've been trying to get Scott to do what he has to do in order to stop this Alpha wolf but he's so head over heels for Allison that he doesn't even give a damn anymore." I paused took in a breathe and continued. "And lastly I want to say that I'm not helping you because the truth is I hate you and you hate me so this partnership to save this day isn't going to work out as long as you're an asshole!" I started to breathe more heavily realizing that I just yelled that whole last sentence.

"We need to put our problems aside I guess in order to figure this out together" he replied looking deeply into my eyes.

"I really doubt that considering that you're a loner with no friends or family because you have horrible social skills considering that anytime someone makes you made you threaten them that you're going to rip their throats out. I'm pretty sure that you're going to be a loner for the rest of your life to if…"

I was cut off by me being grabbed out of my chair and pinned up against the door frame with hands holding me up by my shirt collar. His eyes were filled with fury. I just had to open my big mouth instead of keeping it shout like any rationally human was supposed to.

"See now here you go again threatening me by pinning me against the wall. This is why you have no friends. Just hit me! Cut my throat out because the truth of the matter is, that this isn't going to make me want to h.." I was cut off again but this time not by someone grabbing me but, a pair of lips pressed up against mine. His hands grabbed my cheeks to deepen the kiss.

My eyes popped out of my head due to peer utter shock. My brain kept thinking what the fuck! I was so shocked that my body wouldn't move. But, finally i pulled myself together and pushed him away considering how much stronger werewolves are compared to humans he didn't go to far. "You kk..kissed me!" I gasped out.

He just starred into my eyes with his deep blue eyes. Now I was more pissed then before. How could he kiss and then just stare at me without saying a damn word or an explanation. "Fine don't say anything when you just fucking kissed me! Get out! Get the Fuck out you bastard!" Then he finally let go of me and backed up and whispered "As you wish". And I blinked and then he was gone.

I stood for like five minutes in the same spot still shocked and furious. Then I sat down back in my computer chair with all these thoughts of the last ten minutes flying through my head. I'm never going to get this damn essay done now.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here's the second chapter! Not as great as I wanted but its still ok... I hope you all enjoy this and I love that your reviewing! The more the reviews I get the faster I'll update. Deal? Well anyways I hope you enjoy the th story so far._**

**Chapter 2**

All I can think about is that stupid kiss! I don't know who to tell about it.. I mean what am I going to tell Scott 'hey your buddy Derek came to my house and totally made out with me.' If I seriously said that to him he'd think i was high or something. So I don't know what the heck I'm going to do!What if he comes again but doesn't just want a kiss this time. I mean you never know he can get lonely living in that shake of a house all alone. I guess I have to cross my fingers for the best.

"Hey Stiles what's up? You don't look to good. Is something up?" Scott asked looking at me with deep concern. I closed my locker andsighed replying "Just alot of homework and projects lately."

"Hey man, chill. Don't worry to much about that stuff your like a genius." he smiled and patted me on the shoulder.

I put on my best fake smile as we walked to class togather.

* * *

><p>I was dozing off in class thinking why of all people did Derek want to kiss me. Like seriously, me! Girls are never attracted to me unfortunatly.. And I'm pretty sure danny hates me to so I guess I'm in attractive to gays also... I'm obviously attracted by gay werewolves for some reason. But I thought of all people that Derek had to be straight but, I guess I was wrong about that one. Or maybe he's bi! Yeah that's probably it! Then again Danny says bi's are not really bi but just want to stay half closeted because their insecure about themslves.<p>

What ever it is I don't want to know because he scares the shit out of me. And I never want him to kiss me again! Even though he had soft lips but with a strong stiffness to it al... Hey! What the hell am I thinking? No way am I crushing on a creepy stalker.

"Stiles, do you mind reading this passage?" Mrs. Jones asked me. Crap! I don't even know where we are! "umm.. Where are?" I asked as I started to sink in my desk.

She sighed and said "The starting of the sixth paragraph, where it says 'his eyes flickered back and forth.'"

"Alright thanks" I replied as I was about to read she spoke again. "Please do pay attention next time stiles." I nodded and began to read.

* * *

><p>Fuck! This stupid kiss is going to bother me until I die. I need to figure out what were his motives. If he thought by kissing me I would be more willing to help, then damn he was wrong. I need to go talk to him.. That's the only way to free my mind. But not with Scott because that'll be just weird...<p>

Yup! So this idea lead me to driving to his place after school. I parked my car and walked up to his front steps. I knew that he could hear me walking to the door with his super wolf hearing. But I decided to knock anyway just for the heck of it. And the minute I knocked the door just flew open! I almost shit my pants and had to take a step back. Man! Why was this man so creepy?

I slowly started to walk in and stopped at the stair case. "Derek! Derek! Dude where are you? I need t..."

Next minute a hand grabs me from behind and roughly turns me around. I gasp for air even though I should be use to it foe how many times he does this to me.

He does speak, he just stairs into my eyes deeply.. The worst part is I can't tell what emotion that he's feeling right now. For he just looks...empty.

"Look I need to talk to you about the um..you know u-uumm." I couldn't even say it, it's just so embarassing.

"You mean the kiss?" he asked.

I don't know how he could just be so blunt and just say it. I mean seriously! "yeah.." I replied. "Its just that I don't understand it! Tour supposed to hate me! Your always act like a total dick to me and the next minute you kiss me! What kind of twisted game your playing?" Finally! I let it all out of my system.

"Its not a game Stiles. I kissed you because I wanted to not to mess with you!"

I started to get pissed. Why was he the one yelling at me? I'm the confused one here! "what do you want me to think? How am I supposed to know you like me when you pin me up against the wall and treaten to rip my throat out! Huh?"

"At first I did think that you were an anoyying ass but then... I got to know you and how your always brave and curious and nor willing to stop till you find answers." he replied peircing me with his blue eyes. My heart started to sink. He thought all of that of me? The kid who never had a girl friend before? Wow, that's something.

But I was still confused! Why was he still acting like an ass? "Ok fine. I get that part. But why were you still acting like an ass when you freaking liked me? Couldn't you act nice to me after this discovery?"

He stepped close and asked "You want to know the truth? At first it was because I wanted to keep up my my bad ass wolf persona but then.." he started to step even closer to me "It was amusing seeing you frightened and also.." he grabbed my waist in one hand and my cheeck in the other. "Seeing you frightened beneath me, whimpering.. turned me on." Next minute his lips are pressed up against mine in a hard kiss. And unlike the last one.. it started to feel really good. This time I started to kiss back getting caught up in the momment. Heput both hands on my waste and pushed me so close that are chest and dickswere touching. Then everything caught up to me!

"Wait! I can't have any realationship or what ever this is with a murderer!" I shouted.

**_So kind of a cliff hanger.. actually i don;t really know yet. So remeber the more reviews the faster ill update ok :)_**


End file.
